


《钟情法则》第四章

by tmoooo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmoooo/pseuds/tmoooo
Kudos: 50





	《钟情法则》第四章

19

传说幽灵船只航行在浓雾之间，触了礁石，沉船那夜，有海鸥在耳边悲鸣。  
祝玥觉得自己也变成一座孤岛，而陆野是驶向他的大船。对疼痛和抚摸的感知都实在太清晰，尽管他嘴里被塞得很满，但还是控制不住地发出两声呜咽：“呜……陆野……”

出乎意料，得到了回应：“嗯？”

祝玥吐出嘴里完全勃起的性器，湿淋淋的口水沾得到处都是，阴茎戳在他脸颊上，他抬头盯着表情冷硬的陆野，委屈地说：“太大了，吃不完。”

他原本跪在一个靠枕上，膝行向前两步，离那根怒涨的阴茎更近，伸出舌尖沿着青筋嶙峋的茎身舔到底部，手指捻弄巨硕的冠头，发出些粘哒哒的水声。

陆野低头看他，神色不明：“你知道你在做什么吗？”

“知道呀。”祝玥不满地嘀咕：“很清醒，没喝醉。”又说：“你不想吗？”

他爬上陆野的膝盖，去吻他的唇，说话的声音很轻，似蛊惑：“我看同类的眼光很准的，你难道不也是gay吗？这么大年纪了，平时只靠打手枪不会憋坏吗？”

葱白的指尖沿着整齐的腹肌划到陆野的胸口，堪堪停在青龙上：“难道你不想要我吗？”

祝玥眨眨眼，坐直了身体看他，难以置信地说：“我这种腰细腿长屁股翘的小男生诶！”

“……”陆野扶住他后腰，无言地看了他一会儿，嘴角边绷不住地露出一个笑：“操。”

祝玥饶有兴致地看着他，指根插在他短短的发茬里面：“来操我吧。”

眼神相撞的瞬间，像是火花带闪电，祝玥嘴边得逞的恶劣笑意还没来得及收敛干净，就被狠狠攫住唇舌，他只愣了一瞬，就立马热情地回应。唇舌吸咂出热烈的水声，来不及吞咽的口水顺着他光洁的下巴淌下去。

陆野尝到他嘴里的甜，掌心来回在那瘦骨棱棱的背上抚摸，要把会勾引人的婊子摸化在怀里似的。祝玥在他嘴里哼哼，呼吸不畅，挣扎出两秒的空隙抱怨：“嘴都咬破了。”

陆野抱着他站起来，勾了下唇角：“毕竟是平时只能打手枪的男人。”

两人一起倒在床上，祝玥居上位，捧着他的脸又舔又亲，下身激动地蹭着陆野的，像寻欢的小狗，发出哼哼唧唧的声音。

陆野揉捏着他软棉的臀瓣，不合时宜地想起祝玥自称‘腰细腿长屁股翘’，心下觉得好笑，抬手打了他一巴掌：“小东西，早就计划好了吧？”

祝玥演技炉火纯青地装傻：“什么？”

破败郊区的月光从窗外洒进来，陆野眸光精亮，强势而专注地看着他：“书包里，十盒避孕套，我早就看到了。”

他哑声道：“买这么多，想被操死吗？”

20

祝玥垂下眼睫，凑上去小心舔他下唇边上的一道裂口，淡淡的血腥味：“想。”

头重脚轻的眩晕感浮上他眼前，陆野的面容英俊冷硬，祝玥试图从那凶悍中找到唯一藏着的温柔——点燃神灯可以获得三个愿望，渴望被爱的少年说了三遍希望他能够爱我。

可以交换的身体奉上，祝玥伏在他胸口，说：“想被你操死，你舍得吗？”

21

陆野和他对视了一眼，没说话。

接吻继续，碍事的衣物一一除去，只有祝玥身上那件又宽又长的T恤还歪七扭八地穿着。他像贪吃的小动物一样追着陆野的喉结轻咬，叼在嘴里，像是找到什么人间珍馐一样。

陆野受不了地拎起他的后颈：“舔够了没？”

祝玥扑上去舔他的脸：“没！”

陆野沉着脸推开他，祝玥意犹未尽地用润红舌尖舔舔牙齿：“那你不能摸摸我吗？”

可真等被摸得簌簌发抖时，他又觉得太过激了。被粗粝指尖玩弄得涨了一圈的艳红色乳尖颤巍巍地立在白玉兰般的胸口上，陆野的一只手还在他屁股上揉捏，细白的臀肉盈满指缝，果真如他所说的那般挺翘。

陆野的内裤刚才被祝玥口交时就脱掉了，湿淋淋的阴茎戳在祝玥的肚子上，黑硬阴毛也扎人。祝玥边和他接吻，边艰难地伸手替他打飞机。

那玩意儿生得吓人，粗长的一跟，微微上翘，粗硕端头水光泛滥，把祝玥的嘴巴撑得现在还隐隐发痛。

陆野掰开他的臀缝，指尖触到一点润湿。那个明显清理过扩张过的小孔可怜地翕张地。

“自己弄过？”

祝玥唔唔嗯嗯地回答：“我怕你不知道男的和男的怎么搞，自己扩张了一下。”  
两根手指对于紧窄的穴口来说有些过份勉强，贴着高热的内壁往里抠挖，先前一直含着的润滑争先恐后地淌了出来，手指得以顺利进出，翻出来一点嫩红的骚肉，又重新插进去。

祝玥惊喘起来，浑身紧绷，双颊红红地贴着那条蛰伏在他胸膛上的青龙。

“呜……好像就是那儿……”祝玥竭力放松全身肌肉去容纳更多的手指，稍微被曲起的关节顶住一点，他就摇着屁股说不行了。  
他去吻陆野被糊满了口水的下巴，摇尾乞怜地求欢：“插进来吧，插进来。”

窗外的月色化作烧熔的铅，洒在祝玥的背上，他摇晃着坐起来，屁股贴着那跟勃发的阴茎反复地蹭：“好吗？”

陆野说：“好。”

22

于是体位天翻地转，他的双腿被扛在陆野的肩上，瓷白的腿轻轻发抖，眼睁睁看着那可怕巨物一点点破开软嫩的肠肉。足够润滑却紧窄的肠道把粗硕阴茎裹进了肚子里，祝玥仰起头，颈线崩成一条，眼前一片白光，过去好久才从濒死般的窒息中放松下来。

爱是天神降临给凡间的惩罚，如死，如生，如烂灿宣泄的阳光。祝玥在星星点点的白光中看见蹲在角落里手上带着红绳的孤独小男孩——青苔、潮湿、和永无止境的打骂，都在此刻被疼痛鲜明的爱抚逐一取代。

“陆野。”黑暗中，陆野听见他带着一点压抑哭腔的祈求：“抱抱我吧。”

陆野俯下身，双臂将他拢进怀里，在祝玥的额头上印下一个克制的吻。

祝玥满足地笑起来，歪倒在枕头上，笑容痴媚，眉眼艳绝，他是个聪明的妖精，最知道怎么让人心软。

等后穴完全吞进尺寸可怕的凶器，那穴眼也像一颗被捣烂的水蜜桃般，汁水泥泞着露出鲜红的肉。

“忍着。”陆野说。

完全高频率抽插没等祝玥适应就开始疯狂捣进，快感从被高速撞击的腺体处传到神经，阴茎摩擦内壁带来的酥麻和致命高潮在瞬间席卷祝玥。

他几乎是绷紧了脚趾缩着小腹射出淋漓的精液。

“轻点，轻点，插坏了。”肠肉被撑平，闷重的撞击声在狭小室内反复响起，高潮后的不应期还没过去，陆野咬紧了后牙，被那种一阵阵的缠裹似的吸吮弄得头皮发麻。

祝玥被操哭了，眼泪和身下泛滥的水一起淌得乱七八糟。陆野握着他的脚腕往上推，露出中间那个被操弄的小孔来：“爽吗？”

“爽……呜呜……要被干死了……”

他像小狗似的吐着舌头散热，身前身后一片糟糕，陆野粗喘着，鼻息喷在他颊边：“应该叫我什么？”

祝玥被顶得东倒西歪，断断续续地说：“陆野……”

“不对。”陆野盯紧他散乱的目光：“不是这个。”

23

粗长的性器凌虐着刚刚泄过一次的敏感甬道，祝玥被吊在一个难以释放的临界点，咬着唇呜咽，忽然福至心灵，声音绵软喊了两声：“叔叔。”

陆野咬破了齿关，渡给他一个鲜血淋漓的吻：“乖。”

寂静如死的冷月在天上晃荡了两下，似乎也为地上情人的抵死缠绵感到热烈。陆野掐着他的腰一连撞击数十下，小腹崩得像一块铁皮，死死抵住痉挛的肠肉射进了套子里。

祝玥失声地拱起腰，下面湿得一塌糊涂，精液和一点点尿喷得肚子上到处都是，湿淋淋一片，弄脏了床单。

他那根可怜的阴茎已经缩成小鸟似的一团搭在胯间，时不时抽搐着吐出一点清液，是真的射无可射。

可陆野还没完似的，似乎真的要践行把他干死的话，又拆了一盒套子。把瘫软的祝玥翻了个面，扶着阴茎重新插进去。

“呜！”祝玥小声哀鸣，被干死又干活：“歇一会儿，歇一会儿不行吗！”

“不行。”陆野冷酷无情：“毕竟是平时只能打手枪的男人。”

祝玥缩着屁股哭唧唧：“你他妈也太记仇了！”咕叽咕叽的声响捅开那个合不拢的小眼，陆野扯起唇笑了一下，宽阔的胸膛压上他的背：“还好。”

24

一场没完没了的性事，差点把祝玥干晕才算完。

结束之后，祝玥进气多出气少，累得手指头都抬不起来。陆野把床单扔去厕所泡着，回来铺了一床新的，又把地上几个灌满精液的套子扔掉，这才折回床上把祝玥抱进怀里。

祝玥困得神志不清地往他身上蹭，嘟嚷着：“不搞了不搞了，再搞就死人了。”

陆野好笑地捏他的脸：“夸张。”

听见点火的声音，祝玥稍微清醒了一点，睁开眼看见陆野点了杆烟叼在唇边抽，也凑上去，欠揍地问：“这是事后烟吗？”

陆野居高临下睨他一眼：“你说呢？”

祝玥想起高中男生里流传已久的一句话：“事后一根烟，快乐似神仙？”他往陆野的身上拱：“真的快乐吗？”

25

真的快乐吗？

陆野没办法回答，他独身太久，守着一个老旧修车厂过了十几年。祝玥的出现就像一只突然闯进的雪霰中的银狐，把他的世界搅得翻覆。

陆野低头，看见祝玥的眉眼莹润在轻烟似的月色中——他是海蜇般涌动的波浪，是山色青峰上的微光，是俯身亲吻湖面时，调皮皱眉的小月亮。

撞到他怀里的小月亮。

26

祝玥快要睡着了，忽然听见陆野说：“快乐。”一个极轻又极重的吻落在他眼皮上，陆野说：“以后你不管你从多高的地方摔下来，老子都接住你。”

祝玥愣了愣，然后没出息地哭了，他嫌丢脸似的，把头埋进陆野的怀里，哑着嗓子说：“好。”他说：“你千万要记得接住我啊。”


End file.
